<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Earth Theory by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463804">Hollow Earth Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Star Trek References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think there’s a possibility the earth could be hollow?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow Earth Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Do you think there’s a possibility the earth could be hollow?”</p><p class="p1">Geralt paused, stopping and cocking his head at the man who was standing in the doorway to the living room. He’d only just gotten back from a ride and hadn’t been expecting to be confronted by something quite that weird.</p><p class="p1">“Hello to you too, Dandelion. Have you been reading conspiracy theories again?” </p><p class="p1">“Geralt,” Dandelion asked. “What if the earth is a dyson sphere?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” said Geralt knowingly. “You’re high.” Dandelion didn’t do drugs often - and he didn’t smoke out of fear of damaging his lungs - but he occasionally ate edibles to help with his anxiety and turned into a strange, rambling philosophizer. He’d once eaten pot brownies and explained, very matter of factly, that he believed the tides were caused by a giant fish monster.</p><p class="p1"><em>At least he’s never gotten into QAnon</em>, thought Geralt. <em>And at least he comes back to his senses eventually. For the most part</em>.</p><p class="p1">“A Dyson Sphere?” he asked with amusement. “Where’d you hear about that.”</p><p class="p1">“I was watching a documentary,” he said, motioning over his shoulder to the living room where the TV was.</p><p class="p1">“About Dyson Spheres?” Geralt followed his eyes to the living room and had to bite back a laugh. He pointed to the dark haired man currently paused on the TV, “Uh, is Mr Scott there on your documentary?”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve seen it?”</p><p class="p1">“Dandelion, that’s a Star Trek episode.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” said the singer.</p><p class="p1">Geralt laughed. “Come on, Dandelion, let’s get some food in your stomach and then we’ll watch your show together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I know anything about drugs? No. No, I do not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>